


Hush

by TheNarator



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eobard's PoV, Inappropriate Behavior with a Corpse, M/M, Murder, canon-compliant character death, not terribly racy just really fucked up, to the degree that any interaction with a corpse you just murdered is appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarator/pseuds/TheNarator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes 15 to 20 seconds for a person to die after their heart has been damaged, and in 15 years of waiting no moment has passed more slowly.</p><p>Or, the one where Eobard holds Cisco as he's dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> this is not technically part of the Only You series, but they certainly could happen in the same 'verse. it's up to you.

"Forgive me," says Eobard in a choked whisper, "but to me you've been dead for centuries."

Cisco looks at him with an expression that Eobard can't place. It isn't quite shocked, because Cisco isn't surprised. It isn't disbelief, because Cisco can full well comprehend the action. There's sorrow, certainly, but the fear is gone, and there isn't a trace of anger. There's something in his eyes as he looks at Eobard, something like pity, but that makes no sense. He looks almost resigned, like a man making a heroic sacrifice, but there's nothing heroic about this quiet, pointless death. A waste of brilliant life and a beautiful, clever child.

It takes 15 to 20 seconds for a person to die after their heart has been damaged, and in 15 years of waiting no moment has passed more slowly. At five seconds his boy goes limp, Eobard's hand still inside his chest the only thing holding him up. Eobard withdraws but doesn't let him fall, swoops in to catch him and clutch the last moments of Cisco's life to his chest. Slowly he lowers the two of them to the ground, until he's kneeling on the floor of the bunker with Cisco cradled in his arms.

"Sh," Eobard breathes at nine seconds, burying his nose in soft dark hair. It's his bloody hand that he brings up to card through that hair, brush it away from the ashen face. Cisco's eyes are closed, never to be opened again, and Eobard kisses each of them. Eleven seconds, then twelve.

A soft, guttural noise escapes Cisco's throat, the last exhale of the last breath he will ever take. "Hush," Eobard murmurs, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "Hush, it's alright."

At fifteen seconds Cisco is on borrowed time, his own stubborn strength the only thing keeping him in this world. Eobard can feel the life trickling out of him as he trails the tip of his nose down the side of Cisco's face. There are three seconds left, three seconds before the absolute maximum a human being can survive after the injury this boy has sustained, and Eobard counts them down in his head as he covers Cisco's slack mouth with his own.

 _Three_.

It's chaste at first, as he sips the sweetness from those still-warm lips. That isn't what he wants though, and their time is measured in heartbeats now.

_Two._

It's easy to part those soft lips, they put up no resistance. There are no barriers between them, nothing to stop him taking what he wants. However much is left of it.

_One._

He plunges in his tongue, sealing this final moment with the kiss he's been aching for the last two years. There's the barest flicker of movement in reciprocation, but then it's gone and the mouth beneath his own is still. He plunders that mouth of all its sweetness, pressing deep as though to force life back into this child, undo what he's done to this sweet, guiltless boy.

He has no power to undo this deed though, and his boy remains limp and lifeless in his arms. Again he kisses Cisco's forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, mouthing away the tears that should never have spilled.

"Forgive me, my dear," he whispers into Cisco's hair. "I am truly sorry."

Cisco doesn't answer him.

"Sh," he says, as though Cisco had spoken. "Hush."


End file.
